pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Ji Yun Hai
Ji Yun Hai was a Shaman Soul Catcher and a husband of Madam Ji. Appearance After becoming a puppet for his wife, Ji Yun Hai's was a corpse. He had a dried up and thin body. His eyes were totally gray.Ch. 384 Background When Heaven Follower Tribe was destroyed, Ji Yun Hai survived and obtained some sort of chance, and his Soul Catcher’s path became different from others. Ji Yun Hai went to Ghost Impregnation Shaman Tribe so he could experiment with his Curse. He killed almost all tribe members. He also took an interest towards the tribe's sacred spirit, the Ghost Child. He wanted to use a diabolical method and force all the women to give birth to the Ghost Child so that he could use it to bear the power of his Curse and make his Curse even stronger. Only Madam Ji was successfully pregnant with the Ghost Child. He spared her.Ch. 387 When he had taken Madam Ji as his wife, and then all news about him disappeared. Not only had his appearance changed drastically, his level of cultivation had also fallen. He had sank to the level of a Medial Shaman. The Style of Madam Ji would bring out the lust within a person’s heart, and even Ji Yun Hai’s desires had been drawn out in a moment of carelessness.Ch. 385 At some point, Madam Ji made Ji Yun Hai her puppet. History Book 2 Madam Ji was hired by the Black Crane Tribe. They wanted her to kill Su Ming, who took control over a mountain range nearby their tribe, where there was a vein with Shaman Crystals.Ch. 382 During the fight, when a scar on her face was revealed, she got angry. She sent her black-haired puppet to kill Su Ming. Whi;e they fought, the black hair of body dissolved and turned out to be black beetles revealing shrivelled corpse of Madam Ji's huband Ji Yun Hai. Su Ming was pushed back, but he managed to seal Ji Yun Hai with Han Mountain Bell. Eventually, Su Ming forced Madam Ji to self-destruct. In the last moment she turned final peach blossom of Thirteen Peach Blossom Fiend into a pink one filled with an air of lust, which let a wisp of pink air seep into Su Ming's nostrils.Ch. 389 That caused Hong Luo to wake up in Su Ming's body.Ch. 391 Book 3 After the battle with Di Tian's clone and coming back to his cave abode, Su Ming used his Nascent Soul created by Hong Luo to possess Ji Yun Hai’s corpse, making it his clone.Ch. 410 With this clone, he went to the Black Crane Tribe to punish them for sending Madam Ji.Ch. 411 In the World of Nine Yin, Su Ming came into conflict with the Grand Elder of the God of Shamans Temple. The clone made from Ji Yun Hai’s corpse was used during the fight.Ch. 451 Later, when Su Ming was at the burial site of Candle Dragon, the small snake was forced to go with the Candle Dragon's Will. Su Ming went after it into the carcass of the Candle Dragon. His Nascent Soul clone stayed outside with Poison Corpse and Ze Long Shen.Ch. 460 After fifteen years, Su Ming came out of the Undying and Imperishable World and the carcass of Candle Dragon.Ch. 490 His crimson dragon, Poison Corpse, and Ji Yun Hai's corpse were gone.Ch. 491 He never found Ji Yun Hai's corpse, unlike the other two. Book 4 Many years later, Ji Yun Hai arrived to the Barren Lands of Divine Essence to serve as a True Guard together with the Spirits of Nine Yin, Li Huo and Ze Long Shen.Ch. 800 After the four Great True Worlds have offered a Kalpa Treasure as the bounty for Mo Su, a lot of True Guards were sent after him. Ji Yun Hai knew who Mo Su was and wanted a payback from Su Ming and this time make him into a clone for himself.Ch. 810 Finally cultivators on ancient bronze swords arrived at the cultivation planet, where Su Ming tried to hide after locating him with the Eye of Solar Kalpa. Right before War Radix Celestial Body appeared, Duke of Crimson Flame shifted them to the foreign land in Western Ring Nebula. Su Ming arrived at the entrace of the foreign land and cultivators on ancient bronze swords with War Radix Celestial Body followed. Everyone from the forces of the four Great True Worlds stopped and didn't get close to the entraces of the foreign land. Su Ming laughed at them and promised to pay them back for everything when he returns.Ch. 812 Powers Ji Yun Hai was the best Soul Catcher beneath Hollow Shaman among all the Shamans in the Land of South Morning. He was known as the person who was most likely to become a Hollow Soul Catcher. He was skilled in using poisonous insects and came up with the Nine Colored Poison Fog. Ji Yun Hai's body reached an Undying state after he refined it. He used Heaven Follower Insect. Once that sea of bugs appears, even powerful Hollow Shamans would have a problem dealing with them. He refined black beetles to become Undying insects. Curse is the strongest Spell for Soul Catchers. It drains a life force out of a target.Ch. 386 Ji Yun Hai used a red ring for it, which Madam Ji got from him.. Reference List Category:Shamans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters